


Ranna rick you!

by Tigertoramaru



Category: Inazuma Eleven: Ares no Tenbin
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-22 12:49:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22216339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigertoramaru/pseuds/Tigertoramaru
Summary: Atsuya has plans for his twin for the holidays, how can Shirou say no?
Relationships: Fubuki Atsuya & Fubuki Shirou, Fubuki Atsuya/Fubuki Shirou
Kudos: 16





	Ranna rick you!

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: I keep them as twins as in the original series, not with Shirou being 1 year older. They are also aged up so Hakuren is a High School, not Jr. High. Enjoy!

Atsuya smiled and waved as the others of the team left now that school was out for the Holidays and he grinned as he invaded his brother's space and hugged him from behind. "So I got a great idea Aniki..." Atsuya purred into his brother and Captain's ear.

Shirou shivered as his brother pressed against him from behind. He glanced over at him, raising a brow. "Oh? What sort of idea? Do I even want to know what’s going through your head this time?"

Atsuya smiled as he kissed Shirou's cheek. "Well the folks are gone, and we have no school so I was thinking we f*ck all holiday, we f so long and hard that you're reduced to grinning like an idiot in pleasure. You're all mine and I can't wait to lick your candy cane. Captain."

Shirou blinked and blushed to something like that. "I don't think that's possible...but I won't protest to it." He replies in a soft tone. "Just at least leave me enough energy to walk okay?"

Atsuya smirked as he slid his hand down the back of Shirou's jersey shorts and groped his butt. "Well hell, where is the fun in that?" Atsuya grinned. "All I want for Christmas is you~" Atsuya sang in bad English.

Shirou sighed softly to that and leaned against him as his hand was down there. "You really should work on your English. But I'm glad to have you for Christmas too."

Atsuya pouted. "Oh? Like you speak like a native?" Atsuya smirked as he tried in English again. "I really really wanna lick you." Which came out something like Ay real real ranna rick you.

"I'm not claiming to be." Shirou replied before hearing him try more English. He chuckled to it. "Still you need practice, but I think I understand what you're saying."

Atsuya smiled as he stuck his tongue out and licked along Shirou's arm. "That." Atsuya smiled. "Now you going to finish changing so we can go home? I was thinking we could get some stuff at that ramen store to eat for tonight, we can splurge one day and eat the stuff they left for us another day."

"Then I hope you're ready to lick all of me." Shirou said with a grin. "Yes, I'm going to finish changing, you just distracted me for a moment." He replied while moving away from him to finish changing. "I guess we could...it'd be nice to have something warm like that for tonight."

Atsuya nodded as he wrapped his scarf around his twin too as he took one look around the soccer room. "It'll be weird not seeing this place for a week." Atsuya said as he slipped his hands into his brother's pocket for the keys. "Shall we lock up?"

"Yeah, even just not coming here to practice will be a little weird." Shirou said softly as he looked around, moving closer to him since the scarf was around him now to. "Yeah, let’s close it up for the week."

Atsuya nodded as he turned off the lights and locked up before sliding the keys back into Shirou's back pocket, feeling the buns again while he was there. "I love how the guys haven't figured out why you defend me so much, they're so stupid, their eyes would bug out if they saw us f*cking."

Shirou smiled at him, waiting for his brother to close up and then gave him a quick kiss. "Oh, just let them think it’s a sibling thing. We don't need them finding out something like that. Just as long as we know, than its fine. Come on, let’s get going."

Atsuya nodded as he adjusted the scarf around them both again and planted a hand on Shirou's butt hidden by their bags. "Yes Captain, I do wish you'd let me break some noses though, we're perfect together."

"I’m sorry Atsu, even I can't allow you to do something like that." Shirou replied, his usual mantra when Atsuya asked to beat someone up; not minding his twin’s hand on his behind. "But we are perfect together, in everything we do."

Atsuya nodded. "Joined at the hip, as it were." Atsuya smirked. "That bit will have to wait until tonight, after ramen though." Atsuya grinned. "We can go around naked, the house is ours..."

"Atsuya...we should still wear something around the house, even if it is just us. Besides, I don't want you getting cold either."

"I'd be wearing you." Atsuya pointed out. "You're a real downer sometimes Aniki, you have such a beautiful body, like a statue from the old days. That's an idea, I should commission one of you, one arm raised in triumph. Naked of course, maybe with a little fig leaf."

"I hope you'd be ready to carry me all through the house." He said before letting out a little sigh. "You do get some weird ideas sometimes. Only you would think of commissioning something like that."

Atsuya nodded going serious as they reached a road marker and went to his knees in a snow bank, lightly placing his hand on the simple road marker. "Merry Christmas Mom, Dad. We'll never forget you. I'm happy, with Shirou, we're always together and we look out for each other like you always wanted." Atsuya said as a tear rolled down his cheek. Oh wouldn't the team be surprised if they knew!

Shirou blinked as he saw his brother go serious, but he knew why when he saw the road marker number. He made sure to quietly go down to his knees by his side. "Hey, Mom, Dad." He said softly, putting an arm around his brother and the other on top of Atsuya’s on the marker. "I Hope you're having a great Christmas to...we wish you could still be here with us..." Shirou rested his head against Atsuya's, noticing the tear too, he gently wiped it away for him.

"Yes we do." Atsuya said letting the tear get wiped away. "We hope you're happy, we'll stick together, we're all that we have." Atsuya said as he put his arm around Shirou too.

Shirou gave a sad smile, he was glad they could visit this place even if it wasn't the greatest of memories. "Yeah, we're going to stick with each other no matter what. For you two." He said quietly, taking Atsuya's hand for a moment to, holding it tightly. "You alright, Atsuya?"

Atsuya nodded as he got up after kissing the route marker stone and dusted off his uniform pants knees. "I'm OK. I just thought we should visit too. I'll hold you tonight if the nightmares come again."

"I'd like to visit the day of, but this is nice to..." Shirou replied, letting a hand rest over the marker for a moment before standing with him. "Thank you. I hope they won't but...at least I'll have you to battle them off."

Atsuya looked at his twin. "You know they will, they always do when we come here." Atsuya pointed out. "That's why it's hard to drag you out here. I guess my touched on your butt worked to distract you this time." Atsuya said as he wrapped the scarf around them again and resumed their walk home.

"Ah...I guess even I can't block it out..." Shirou muttered. "Still, I'm glad you did drag me out here." Shirou replied, letting the other put his scarf around him as they walked on. "You're a sly one to have done that."

Atsuya smiled at being called sly. "Now where were we? First I think I'll slip that vibrator into you again and flick it on, toying with the settings to keep you guessing..." Atsuya said quickly, trying to distract his twin from any further bad thoughts.

Shirou knew what Atsuya was doing and slowly shook his head, making sure to have an arm still around Atsuya. "You're quick to jump back onto that subject. But you should know what I like more than a vibrator..."

Atsuya smiled. "Oh you'll get both, you're a tough one Aniki, you just keep taking and taking and making nice sounds with your lips."

"Maybe I should start making some of those sounds now? It'll help turn you on, wouldn't it?" Shirou said in a sweet voice. "I just want you and only you, Atsuya~" He purred into his twin’s ear.

Atsuya smiled. "Oh? Not even that pretty angel boy Captain from **_Zeus_**?"

"Maybe...it'll get you jealous, won't it?" Shirou asked as he looked to him. "He is beautiful but I have you. I can’t believe you’re still bothered by that."  
"I might break his nose if you went to him." Atsuya grinned. "No rules about that, then he won't be so pretty anymore and you'll love me again." Atsuya said turning his head as he kissed Shirou's cheek.

"Please don't break his or anyone else's nose, okay?" Shirou said while looking to him. "Then you can't go running to anyone else either, not even that Someoka." But he couldn't add the threat of breaking the other's nose, that wasn't like him.

Atsuya nodded. "Hai, hai. Orders orders. You forget, I'm Captain now, you have to do what I say." Atsuya smiled as they got to the ramen store. "What do you want?"

"We're not home just yet." Shirou reminded. "Hmm...I want some of the miso kind…Captain." Shirou said to mollify his twin.

Atsuya nodded as he placed his order and then let Shirou take his turn as he waited for the take out to be ready. "I dunno, you dismissed the team for break, so I'm Captain." Atsuya said as he grabbed the Captains band from Shirou's bag and tugged it on. “Ta da!”

Shirou placed his order before waiting beside him. He didn't protest to the other taking his band. "Fine, I doubt I could argue with you for long about it anyway."

Atsuya smiled as he struck a pose. "Darned right, not if you want snuggle time tonight." Atsuya teased as he thanked the man when his order was up and then took Shirou's too so he could carry them both. "I don't want a lot this Christmas...all I want is you~" Atsuya sang as they walked along.

"I'm looking forward to that tonight then." Shirou said as he got up once their order was done. "You alright carrying them both?" He asked while walking alongside them. "I guess I know what song I'm hearing all this break."

Atsuya nodded. "Of course. And yes, it is catchy for an English tune, loses something in the translation though." Atsuya said as he scrunched his face up in thought as he translated on the fly. "Watashi wa kurisumasu ni hoshī no wa anatadesu~. Nope, not the same at all."

Shirou chuckled as he did the translation. "Then we'll keep it in English, it'll help you practice a little more to if you keep on singing it then." He said with a grin.

Atsuya nodded as they made it home and he waited for his brother to open up since his hands were full. "I guess you'll want to check in with them and see how their vacation is going." Atsuya rolled his eyes. While their adopted parents were nice, kind and decent folk, they would NEVER take their parents place. Not for Atsuya anyway. Nor would he force himself to call them Mom and Dad like Shirou to conform.

Shirou hummed a little while opening the house for his brother. "Yes. I have to let them know that we're okay to. It's only a phone call, okay?"

Atsuya groaned. "You're not very good at following orders." Atsuya said as he placed their food on the table. "Can we at least eat first? Your Captain is starving."

"I'll follow your orders after I call them up, okay? Just be a little patient." Shirou replied patiently while following him after closing the door. "Yeah, we can eat first."

Atsuya nodded as he set up his bowl and began eating in a hurry. "Fubuki Atsuya is not known for his patience. Can you at least be topless during the call?" He asked during a break between mouthfuls.

"Atsuya..." Shirou sighed. "Only if you don't be a distraction. And I want you to at least say hello to them to. I'm sure they'd want to hear from you too." He answered while setting up his bowl and eating, though not as fast as his brother.

Atsuya nodded as he slurped. "Deal." Atsuya said wiping his mouth off. "And I thought you're supposed to call me Captain now." Atsuya teased as he made a funny face at his brother trying to lighten the mood with some humor.

"Thank you." Shirou said while having his ramen. "My apologies, Captain." He corrected himself, chuckling a little to that funny face. "You seem to be eager and happy to be home."

Atsuya smiled as he leaned over the table and licked some sauce from his brother's lips before turning it into a kiss. "I am happy to be with you, always." Atsuya said with a smile as he stroked his twin’s cheek. "Besides, your **_Zeus Captain_** has one thing right, a toga. I have half a mind to get one made for you."

Shirou smiled to that, licking his own lips after. "I know, same to you." He said with a grin before blinking. "A toga? I didn't know you'd like me to wear something like that...I assume without anything else on underneath?"

Atsuya smirked. "Naturally. You know my line: What fun would..." Atsuya began but let Shirou finish. "Told you this place had good food, it's yummy." Atsuya said stealing a wonton from Shirou's side.

"…That be?" Shirou finished. "You were right, they do have good food." He pouted a little as his brother stole that wonton. "That was mine, I was saving that..."

And then Atsuya kissed him again, sharing the wonton, biting it in two as he used his tongue to push the half into his brother's mouth. "I know you were, but it tastes better now yes? Besides, Captain’s prerogative."

Shirou was initially surprised, but happily ate the half of the wonton. He had wanted the whole thing, but this tasted just as good, if not better. "It does. Though I'd prefer it if you told me beforehand if you're going to share it or not."

Atsuya smiled. "Being Captain has privileges Aniki." Atsuya said patting Shirou's cheek. "God I love you." Atsuya said kissing him as he ran a hand through the soft silvery hair.

"I guess it does, especially when we're alone." Shirou said with a smile. "I love you so much..." He muttered, returning the kiss and putting his arms around Atsuya, pulling him closer.

Atsuya nodded as he fed Shirou a shrimp gently and sat on his lap as they kissed again before he broke away. "Aniki, you'd better make your call, at this rate it will be awkward if the call comes and you're gasping and panting."

Shirou opened his mouth for the shrimp, swallowing it as he looked to Atsuya for a moment. "You're the one that'll make me do such things..." He pouted before reaching for his cell. "Alright, I'll get this call over with." He said as he dialed up their adopted parent’s number and waited for an answer, taking his shirt off to please Atsuya while he waited…

Atsuya behaved and said his piece, but once the call was over, he smiled. "Satisfied now? Now you'll obey my every order or be "benched?" It would be such a shame if I had to punish you.” Though his tone said he wouldn’t mind that at all either!

Shirou set down his cell after the call and looked back to him. "I am. And yes, I'll listen to what you have to say, Captain."

Atsuya nodded and smiled like the Cheshire cat. "Stand up and shed your clothes. Physical time!"

"If that is what my Captain wants." Shirou bowed his head just a bit before moving to stand up. Then, he slowly took off his remaining clothes, piece by piece until fully undressed.

Atsuya sipped his juice quietly as he watched. "It is the **START** of what your Captain wants." Atsuya grinned, glad his brother didn't protest being naked in the kitchen. "God you're beautiful...you might just be perfect alone too."

"I know, I just hope doing this pleases you Captain." Shirou replied. He'd prefer to be in their room, he could go along with this for a while. Atsuya’s next words filled him with dread though, he hated being alone! "I'm not, I can't be. I'm supposed to have another person to be perfect with."

Atsuya nodded as he smiled and got up and ran a finger along the soft curve of his brother's buttocks. "I love you Aniki. And don’t worry, I’m not going anywhere."

Shirou shivered to that soft touch of his on his bared skin. "I'm glad. It’s mutual. Now, does my Captain want more of me?"

Atsuya nodded. "He does, he's very hungry for you." Atsuya said tipping Shirou back in his arms as he touched his brother's groin and gave him a deep kiss on the lips.

"I'm glad he still has more room after eating." Shirou said with a smile, falling into his brother’s arms. He gasped a bit to that naughty touch before kissing him back.

Atsuya nodded as he smiled. "Do you have plenty of room too? Up...here?" Atsuya said as he pushed some fingers inside Shirou to keep him guessing.

Shirou tilted his head to that question but then gasped once some fingers were pushed inside of him. “Atsuya….”

Atsuya smiled as he pushed in deeper, probing his brother's insides a bit. "Prostate exam. I think you liked that...." Atsuya said seeing Shirou's member starting to rise as he got aroused.

Shirou began to moan the deeper Atsuya’s fingers went deeper inside, trying his best to keep cool for now. It was getting hard though, only Atsuya could wreck him so easily. "Atsuya..." He whined a bit as he looked back to him. "Captain, please…can't I have you instead?"

Atsuya nodded. "Yes, you can." Atsuya said as he slid his fingers out. "Upstairs, now, you have 10 seconds." Atsuya said being a firm Captain. Oh he looked forward to seeing his nude twin darting up the stairs! **_"1...2....3..."_**

Shirou whimpered as the other removed his fingers. He pouted a little when the other started counting down, but he might as well try to run up there anyway. So, Shirou dashes upstairs, hoping he won't have to wait for him for long.

Atsuya smiled as he followed more discretely to their room and pointed at the ground. "On your knees, worship your Captain, give me one of your wonderful mouth jobs Aniki, show me how bad you want it in you."

"Captain..." Shirou muttered that while looking to him. Though, he didn't disobey, going down on his knees. "Let me please you, Captain." He said while licking his lips. "I just want to make my Captain feel so amazing."

Atsuya nodded as he pointed down at his uniform pants and helped out by unzipping himself and bringing it out. "I'm waiting Aniki."

Shirou nodded, pulling down a little more at his pants to make it easier for him. He began to lick his member a little before beginning to take it into his mouth.

Atsuya groaned as Shirou did his thing, resting his hands in that beautiful silvery hair. Oh f*ck but his twin was great at giving oral. "Mmm...stop." Atsuya said when his member was hard and slick with saliva. "Undress me the rest of the way."

Shirou slowly removed his mouth from Atsuya's member. "Whatever you wish for Captain." He said before standing up in order to completely undress Atsuya, making him nude like him.

Atsuya nodded as he placed his hands on his hips. "What position would you like to be taken in Aniki? Hurry and adopt it."

"Well..." If he had to hurry, Shirou figured he might as well just go for it. So he went to lie on the bed, lying on his back while waiting for his brother to hurry as well. "I want to see you this time, Captain."

Atsuya nodded as he bent Shirou's knees up and nodded as he got some lotion and slicked up between his brother's cheeks and started with the vibrator, pushing it in and turning it on to a random setting. Setting it buzzing sometimes fast, and sometimes slow.

Shirou looked to him, waiting for the other to take him. He did pout to the vibrator but that was quickly replaced with him gasping and moaning when the vibrator was turned on. The faster it went, the louder his voice was. “Ah! **AH!** ”

And then Atsuya also entered him, pushing in and groaning as it vibrated against him too. "Holy shit..." Atsuya cursed as he began bucking into his twin, pumping him in time with the twin attacks from below.

Shirou let out a loud gasp as the other pushed inside too. "A-Atsuya~" He groaned out his name while the other began to pump him to, really losing himself to the pleasure of all this.

And soon it wasn't long before Atsuya showed his ultimate pleasure by firing off into his beloved brother and then fell on top of him, lightly licking at Shirou's member, eager to return the blowjob favor from earlier. It sure was a good thing he'd been stretching his brother slowly over a month to make sure he could handle two at once.

Shirou was delighted to feel the warmth inside of him, but still hadn't released just yet. He shivered as Atsuya began to lick at his member. With that, he'd be able to release soon enough after all of this stimulus of pleasure.

Atsuya drooled some on Shirou's member before he took it all in, licking at his brother's tip eagerly as he pumped him, letting the vibrator do the work below now.

Shirou let out a mixture of noises, having that vibrator and his brother's mouth on him, eventually, with a loud gasp he wound up releasing. Trying to catch his breath afterwards and rested down while looking over to Atsuya when he was done.

Atsuya smiled as he pulled out and then removed the vibrator and flopped down on top of him, kissing him as they rolled about on the bed. "How was that?"

"Amazing." Shirou replied while looking to him, kissing him back. "I didn't know I could handle so much of that." Shirou said as he ran his hand through Atsuya’s salmon locks of hair.

Atsuya nodded. "It felt pretty amazing from my end too. Your Captain knows best." Atsuya grinned as he grabbed a water bottle from the side and drank some before pouring some down into his twin's mouth. "I love you."

"That was great." Shirou panted, taking some of the water to drink to before just relaxing by his side. "I love you too, Atsuya." He replied before putting his arms around him, pressing their nude bodies together.

Atsuya nodded as he put the water aside and snuggled with his twin. "Good night Aniki. And merry Christmas. I’m glad you enjoyed your gift."

Shirou smiled and just cuddled close to him. "Good night, Atsuya, sweet dreams."


End file.
